Droideka's Challenges
by Droideka
Summary: Where I post all my Challenges. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Lost in the Dark

_**Author's Note: **This story is a challenge from StellarClan called "Lost in the Dark" It was 1,920 words, not counting this author note. I feel like the beginning was a.. a bit long and unnecessary, but I liked it. I am proud of this story and hope whoever feels like reading it enjoys it!_

* * *

><p>Amberkit slowly opened her eyes as sunlight poured into the Nursery. She groaned, not wanting to get up, but excitment soon filled her as she remembered her father, Flametail, was going to take them out into the forest today. She wiggled out of her mother's tail that was curled around her four little kittens. The ginger and white kitten jumped over her brother, Patchkit, and moved toward the exit of the Nursery. "Amberkit, where are you going?" She turned around, hearing her sister, Frostkit, speak to her. "I was going to see if Flametail was awake yet. We get to go out of the camp and play out in the hollow, remember?" Frostkit purred, and shook her head. "Okay, I'll come with you!" Her white sister jumped up, padding over to her, her ginger spots on her white fur shining as she reached the sunlight.<p>

The two sisters left the den and gazed around. "Hm, it seems no one is awake." Amberkit grumbled, sitting down on the ground. "Don't worry. I'm sure some cats with wake soon." Suddenly, a group of cats came charging into the camp. Frostkit pushed Amberkit back as the group came storming past them. She spotted her older brother and sister, Redheart and Fireleaf. They were also stained with blood. The kits gasped, and their mother came rushing out of the Nursery, her two brothers following. "What has happened?" Skystep asked, looking at her first born kits. "When we were out on a patrol, a ThunderClan patrol came onto our territory, and attacked us!" Amberkit looked up at Duckflight, the she-cat Warrior who spoke. "Get Gorgestar right away, and Littlepool!" One cat nodded their head, and hurried toward the Leaders' Den, while an Apprentice that came back with the patrol went to fetch the Medicine Cat.

Amberkit could see her ginger colored father across the clearing, sitting by the Warriors' Den with a black tom next to him. _I hope this doesn't ruin us going to play in the hollow.._ "What has happened here?" She heard the ShadowClan's leader's voice call out in the clearing as he slowly made his way to his patrol. "We were ambushed by a ThunderClan patrol when we were near the Fishing Pond. I think they are trying to take it, and I know they will not go without a fight. I saw Bluetail leading the patrol." One of the cats that stood in the front spoke of what happened, and Amberkit wondered why this Bluetail was so special. "Ha, Rosestar think we will go easily? Hm, no, of course not. Heronclaw-" The silver tom turned toward his brown tabby Deputy, who was also Amberkit's uncle, Skystep's older brother. "-Go with another patrol to make sure ThunderClan knows ShadowClan will _not_ back down from this petty fight." Heronclaw nodded his head, and started to call for some cats to join him. He called for Flametail, and Amberkit narrowed her eyes. _But he is supposed to take us out to play!_

Sunkit, her ginger brother, looked up at their mother and asked "Do you think ThunderClan wants the Fishing Pond back? I mean, they don't even like the frogs or fish there!" Skystep looked down at her son, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry little one. Flametail will stop them!" Sunkit smiled and was then knocked to the ground by Patchkit. "You're a ThunderClan Warrior! Leave our Fishing Pond later!" Patchkit playfully growled and rolled around with his brother. "Haha, come on Amberkit!" Frostkit laughed and jumped in with her brothers. Amberkit narrowed her eyes. _I wanted to go out and play in the hollow. Not in the camp! Blackgaze hates when we are nosiy!_ She looked toward the Elders' Den, and could see the black she-cat standing outside of the den, asking another light brown Elder what had happened.

Amberkit shook her head, and turned away. "I don't feel like playing right now.." She slowly made her way into the Nursery and sat in her nest, looking out into the clearing. She saw Flametail come over to his family, after seeing Fireleaf and Redheart. "Oh, StarClan protect you." Skystep worried, pressing her nose into her mates chest as she nuzzled her head against him. He licked her head and smiled down at her. "I'll be alright. I promise." Amberkit saw her father say goodbye to his three kits before seeing Amberkit in the Nursery. "What are you doing?" "I didn't want to play in the camp, I wanted to play in the hollow!" She whined, closing her eyes as she felt her father's tail wrap around her. "I'm sorry Amberkit. Another day we-" "But you promised _today_!" Flametail opened his mouth to speak, but heard Heronclaw's voice, demanding all cats were leaving. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Amberkit. I promise another day." He licked his daughter's head before leaving her alone in her nest.

The sun was setting when the battle patrol returned. Skystep left the Nursery and counted how many cats had returned, as well as her kits. Amberkit gazed out on the at cats, who all had wounds. _Turtletail.. Swallowheart.. Finchclaw.. Shaowclaw.. Hazelfur.. Goldenbreeze.. Spottednose.. Duskpelt.. Brownface.. Maplepaw.. Flametail? Heronclaw?_ Amberkit checked over and over again to see if she had missed her kin. She started to get worried, as she saw her brothers and sisters shuffle over to Skystep, who left our a mournful wail. Gorgestar looked down at the patrol. "We.. lost.." Was all Turtletail could make out before hissing in pain and falling to the ground. "Oh great StarClan!" Littlepool gasped as she saw her clan mates bloody and tired. "Willowwhisker, come on!" She urged her Apprentice as she rushed out to her friends, the light brown she-cat following after her. Amberkit's eyes widened and she looked at the two bodies three clan mates brought it. One flamed colored tom, and a brown tabby tom.

Skystep quickly ran over to her mate and brother, mournful sobs filled the clearing. Brushtail, Heronclaw's mate, hurried over to her mate, and rested down beside him. Amberkit watched her silbings make their way to their father and uncle, though they were silent. Amberkit closed her eyes, and swallowed down a sob, and walked over to her family.

It was Moonhigh, and Skystep was the only cat still next to the two deceased Warriors, though she was asleep. Brushtail had promised Skystep she would sleep with her kits in the Nursery, and she did. The light brown tabby laid in her white mother's nest, the kits close to her as they slept. Amberkit, however, as the only one not asleep. She remembered how she was angry at her father, who was being forced to leave and then he would soon join StarClan with Heronclaw. She shook her head and forced any tears down and away from her mind. _I will go out into the hollow, like he promised us._ Amberkit nodded, and got up slowly, leaving her brothers and sister behind. She saw Skystep's body move slowly up and down as she breathed and forced down a sob. Her father and uncle were gone. Never to be seen again until she would join them in StarClan, which would be a long time from now when she was an Elder.

Amberkit hurried out of the camp before any cat could spot her, and ran out into the forest. The ginger kitten soon remembered she had no clue where to go, so she was lost in her own territory. She wandered around for some time, before catching Maplepaw's scent. _Probably from where she was training earlier today._ She thought she could pick up another cat's scent, but she didn't know who it belonged it. She continued to walk until she started to hear nosies and pick up more scents she couldn't regconize. "H-Hello?" She whispered, her body shaking with fear. _No no, it's just my imagination!_ The she-kit shook her head, and ran forward, closing her eyes as she did. She gasped when fell back after bumping into something. Her forest green eyes widened as she saw a pair of glowing amber eyes gazing right into hers.

"Hey look, it's a little lost ShadowClan kit." The tom, who's amber eyes belonged to, smirked, and Amberkit heard other cats laugh, though it was a dark laugh. "Oh, let me Fangtail!" A young she-cat jumped up next to him, starring down at the kit. She flashed Amberkit her fangs in a hiss, and Amberkit flinched back. "Y-You're ThunderClan Warriors! This is.. is.. ShadowClan.. territory." "Oh is it?" The black tom laughed and the young silver she-cat rolled her eyes. "No you stupid since of prey, this is _ThunderClan_ territory. It soon will be anyway." She smirked, a dark and twisted smile. "Now let me tear of each and every one of your whiskers first." Amberkit's eyes widened like a bird's egg, and she turned to flee before feeling her tail being grab. She hissed as she felt teeth sink into her ginger tail, and she was forced around to face them once more. The tom, Fangtail, flicked his long black tail. "Keep moving toward their camp. Boulderbounce will deal with this kit." "But.. it's against the Warrior Code to harm a kit..!" Amberkit croaked, her voice shaky. "Not under _Viperstar's_ leadership." "But.. Rosestar-" "Is dead. Viperstar killed her so ThunderClan could rule the forest, starting with the petty little clan you call home!" The silver she-cat hissed, coming closer to Amberkit.

"Or should I say, starting with you?!" Boulderbounce grabbed Amberkit by the scruff, shaking her violently before throwing her on the ground. Amberkit rolled a few times, before coughing and standing up, turning to flee. "Oh no you don't!" The she-cat purred, like she was enjoying killing this little ginger kit, and chased after her, laughing. Though Amberkit knew she could go faster than her, Boulderbounce skipped slowly behind her. Amberkit's body filled with fear as the cat suddenly picked up speed. She grabbed Amberkit and threw her back onto the ground. "Just accept your fate already, kit. ThunderClan _will_ rule." Amberkit suddenly felt her teeth sink into her small throat and gasped, struggling to get away before her vision becoming hazy. Her body shook for a moment, before Boulderbounce dropped her for the last time on the ground. Amberkit looked up at the silver cat, before seeing two figures behind the silver she-cat. Boulderbounce laughed, before slowly turning away toward ShadowClan camp.

The two figures moved closer to Amberkit, one flamed colored, the other a brown tabby. "Flametail..? Heron..claw.." She coughed, trying to keep her eyes awake as everything slowly grew dark. "Come along, Amberkit." The flame colored tom smiled, though he didn't open his mouth to speak as his voice rang through Amberkit's head. "You're joining StarClan little one." Heronclaw's mouth didn't move as his voice was heard. "But.. Shadow..Clan.." "They will be alright." Flametail gave a short nod before Amberkit suddenly wished she had never left the camp. She shook her head weakly, not wanting to leave. The ginger kit finally gave into the darkness that was taking her vision and her head jerked down, her eyes slowly closing for the last time, her flank no longer moving.


	2. Bipolar Much?

_**Author's Note: **Hello again! This another challenge from StellarClan called "Bipolar Much?", this story was 1,983 words, not counting this lovely AN. I really liked it, but I feel like I made Silverthorn pretty useless. (To be honest, I forgot he was a character until the very end when he is brought up again! ':D) _

* * *

><p>Swanwillow always knew she was different. She knew from a moment when she was an apprentice. Her brother, Silverthorn, Silverpaw at the time, was making some joke about WindClan. She was laughing and then suddenly, she snapped at him. She didn't know why. She wasn't mad at him, she just, starting yelling at him, calling him awful names. Silverthorn never forgave her, neither did she forgive herself.<p>

"Swanwillow, get up." She blinked, hearing the murmurs of the RiverClan Deputy. "You're on a border patrol with Duskflight, Blazeheart, and Turtlepaw." Rowanpelt growled as he walked away. Swanwillow got up to her paws, seeing Blazeheart and her apprentice standing near the entrance of the camp, Duskflight hurrying over to them. "Goodmorning Duskflight." Swanwillow purred, seeing the light ginger tom. "Morning Swanwillow!" He dipped his head to the young fluffy white and grey she-cat, before Blazeheart rolled her eyes. "Let's get moving huh?"

Swanwillow and Duskflight have been mates for a couple of moons now, as he was the only cat who was able to handle her.. "issues". The two walked close together, Duskflight's ginger tail curled around her milky colored body. "Gah, can't you two save _that_ for later?" Turtlepaw, the brown and white she-cat, groaned. Turtlepaw was Duskflight's daughter, from his first mate, Patchfur. She died when WindClan tried taking RiverClan territory. Turtlepaw didn't like Swanwillow, especially due to her problems. Swanwillow tried her best to be a mother to Turtlepaw, but it never worked out well.

Once they reached the border, the spotted a WindClan patrol coming up to them. "Just stay calm." Blazeheart nodded, her tail rested on Turtlepaw's back. Swanwillow looked over at the two ginger colored she-cats. Since Patchfur's death, Blazeheart was more of a mother to Turtlepaw than Swanwillow was. Swanwillow saw the patrol coming closer to them, being lead by a black tom, with two brown tabby she-cats and one calico she-cat following. "Well well well, look what we have here." The black tom hissed. "We are just a border patrol, Nightbreeze." "As are we, Blazeheart. I see you still have that.. apprentice of yours." Turtlepaw narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" The young she-cat snapped. Blazeheart flicked her tail, shaking her head. "Nothing, it's just that Leaftalon was recently made an apprentice-" He gestered toward the brown tabby on his right. "-while Turtlepaw still isn't."

Swanwillow's tail started to twitch, and Duskflight put his paw on his mate's paw. She narrowed her eyes, and growled, standing in front of Turtlepaw. "Turtlepaw is a great cat! She is a fine apprentice and will be made an even greater Warrior soon! Now I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you piece of lazy fox-dung!" Nightbreeze narrowed his eyes. "How dare you speak to a WindClan warrior in such a manner!" The calico apprentice hissed. Swanwillow jerked to head to the calico, and bared her fangs. "Stay out of this, you ungrateful rat!" The milky she-cat hissed, digging her claws into the ground. "Swanwillow.. please stop.." Duskflight stood in front of Swanwillow, slowly pushing his mate back.

Swanwillow shook her head, sitting down on the ground. "Wha..?" Nightbreeze hissed, and shook his head. "I should have your pelt for that!" He growled, before stepping toward them. "I wouldn't, Nightbreeze." Blazeheart smirked, flicking her tail toward the ground. "This is RiverClan territory." "Yes, I wouldn't want to smell like rotten fish." He laughed, as well as the rest of his patrol did. "You better shut it!" Turtlepaw hissed, and the calico cat rolled her eyes. "What are _you_ going to do-" She gasped as Turtlepaw clashed into the calico, and Blazeheart gasped. "Turtlepaw!" She quickly ran into the fight, pushing Nightbreeze away from her apprentce.

The milky white she-cat looked up at group of cats, before hissing once more. "Get away from my daughter!" She charged into the fight, tackling the calico she-cat, biting down on her chest. "Swanwillow don't!" "Flowerpaw!" Duskflight pulled Swanwillow off the calico she-cat as the other brown tabby grabbed the she-cat away. Swanwillow saw Blazeheart wrestling with the black tom, and pushed Duskflight away, jumping into the fight. She clawed at Nightbreeze's back, before hearing a yowl. "Enough!" The cats stood up, panting, and eyeing each other. Swanwillow looked at Blazeheart, narrowing her eyes at the ginger cat as she worried about Turtlepaw. _You.. you.. It's your fault Turtlepaw doesn't love me as her mother!_ Swanwillow let out a battle cry, and Blazeheart turned around, only to see Swanwillow tackle into her. "Swanwillow, what are you doing!?"

The she-cat bit down on the ginger she-cats chest, trying to go for her throat. "Please stop!" Blazeheart wailed, before kicking Swanwillow off. Swanwillow landed awkwandly, and slid on the ground. She laid down for a moment, before jumping up to her paws, Blazeheart getting ready for another attack. "Oh Blazeheart, I'm so sorry!" She cried, rushing over to her flame colored friend. Blazeheart blinked, before shaking her head. "Come on, let's go." She whispered, leading them back to camp.

"She did _what?!_" Swanwillow could here Jaystar's voice boom through the camp. Swanwillow sat alone, as Duskflight was with Turtlepaw, the Medicine Cat checking over her wounds. She gazed up at the Leader's Den, seeing the silver tabby walk out of the den. "Turtlepaw started a fight and you.. oh _you.. _You attacked your own clanmate!?" He hissed, baring his fangs at the milkly she-cat as he came up to her. He was larger than most cats, so he towered over Swanwillow. "I.. I.." "Oh, it's just your _problem_ isn't it?" He spat out the word "problem" as if it wasn't even a word. Swanwillow turned her gaze away, before hearing cat's gasp.

"Jaystar, do you think you can keep your cats under control? Or is that too hard for you?" A she-cat laughed as she entered the camp. "Tawnystar, how lovely to see you." Jaystar lied, flicking his tail as Warriors came to his side and circled around the WindClan leader. "Your apprentice attacked one of mine, no for reason." "You WindClan cat's proveked her!" He hissed, his tail lashing in the air. "Hah, you can't really keep your cats from staying calm in that kind of situation. It doesn't matter who did what. She was the first one to open her claws and strike one of my cats." Tawnystar looked at the RiverClan Warriors around her. "I hope you know this means a battle will soon follow." She nodded, before turning away. Jaystar growled, and Swanwillow could tell he wanted to attack the tri-colored she-cat, though he did not. "A war over a petty fight? Hah, can't you stay calm in that kind of situation?" He hissed, mocking her voice. Tawnystar flicked her tail, though she didn't turn her head back to answer him. "I will take down your clan if you touch my daughter again." She hissed, and Jaystar flinched.

_That calico apprentice that Turtlepaw attacked was Tawnystar's daughter?_ Swanwillow growled, and stood up. "I will take down _your_ clan if you touch my daughter again!" She growled, and Tawnystar just laughed. "Turtlepaw isn't your daughter. If anything, she is Blazeheart's daughter now." Swanwillow's tail lashed into the air, and Duskflight came running out of the Medicine Cat den, standing protectly in front of his mate. Swanwillow slowly sat back down, waiting for something to happen. "Follow her out." Jaystar murmured, after seeing the tri-colored WindClan leader leave.

Swanwillow offered to go, as did Blazeheart, though Moonflare, the Medicine Cat, suggested she did not with her wounds, Raggedwhisker, Redtail, and Dapplenose. As they walked through the forest, following Tawnystar, Swanwillow thought it was best to apologize to Blazeheart. Again. "You know I'm sorry, don't you? I.. I don't know what came over me. I was worried about Turtlepaw, and then suddenly, I thought you were the reason she hated me.. so I.." Blazeheart silenced her with a nod, and let out a sigh. "Yes. I know." She murmured, and Swanwillow gave out a small smile. "Thanks for not killing me though." Blazeheart mused, and her friend shook her head. "Oh no, I doubt I could kill you. You are a far better Warrior than me." "Maybe, but the rage of a mother is far stronger than the skills of a Warrior." "Yes, I agree." Dapplenose added, smiling as she thought of the time a dog had came into the camp and made it's way to the Nursery, Dapplenose protecting her kits and sending the dog fleeing.

Suddenly, a battle cry filled the air, and WindClan cat's jumped from the bushes. "It's a trap!" Raggedwhisker gasped, clawing at a grey cat. "Hurry, back to the camp!" Redtail ordered, and the RiverClan cats quickly made their way back to the camp. "It was a trap!" Redtail yowled, cats jumping up to their paws as the WindClan cats flooded their camp. Cats jumped onto other cats, hissing and growling filled the air. Swanwillow fought along side Blazeheart, battling with two grey she-cat, who Swanwillow thought were sisters because of how alike they looked.

Swanwillow smiled, watching her friend fight. _Maybe.. she is the better mother for Turtlepaw._ The milky she-cat tackled a tom that went for Blazeheart, as the flame colored cat thanked her friend and went off into the fight. _No.. No.. NO I am Turtlepaw's mother! _Swanwillow whipped around, seeing the traitor fighting with a WindClan warrior. "Blazeheart!" She called, and ran toward the she-cat. "No, Swanwillow don't!" Her light ginger colored mate tried to stop his milky colored mate before being hit by a few apprentices. Swanwillow grabbed Blazeheart by the scruff, throwing her away from the battle. "Swanwillow.. what are you doing..?" She asked, panting, shaking her head. "Swanwillow!" Silverthorn hurried over to the she-cats, standing protectly in front of Blazeheart. "Get out of the way and let me kill this traitor." Blazeheart looked up at Swanwillow's silver brother and nudged him. "It's okay. I can handle this." Silverthorn nodded, before turning back to fight the cats in his home that didn't belong here.

"I am _not_ a traitor, Swanwillow. Turtlepaw is just my apprentice." "No, no. I see the way she looks at you, and the way you look down at her. I bet you even thought of taking Duskflight as your mate so you _could_ be her mother. Well, he is _my_ mate and Turtlepaw is _my_ daughter!" Blazeheart jumped back as Swanwillow lunged at her. "You don't have to do this!" The flame colored she-cat called, dodging her friend's attacks. Swanwillow narrowed her eyes, and suddenly got the upper-hand, tripping Blazeheart. She towered over the ginger she-cat, baring her fangs. She jerked her head back, ready to send them into this liar's throat, before being kicked off. "I do not want to fight you." "Then this will be easy for me!" Swanwillow charged at Blazeheart, who pushed her friend away once more. "Turtlepaw _is_ your daughter. She is just still mournful after her mother's death." "I don't belive you! She loves you more than she could ever love me!" Swanwillow clawed at Blazeheart's chest, the she-cat gasping.

Swanwillow backed up, once more charging at her friend and tackling her down onto the ground. "Swanwillow.. I'm sorry.." Blazeheart whispered, seeing her friend jerk her head and started toward Blazeheart's throat. Blazeheart lunged forward, sinking her own teeth into Swanwillow's throat. "Blazeheart.. what are you.. doing?" The milkly she-cat asked, rage no longer in her voice. Blazeheart gasped, pushing Swanwillow off her gently and laying her on the ground. "Why did you.." She gasped for any breath she could find, before her head fell limp on the ground. Blazeheart gasped, shaking her head. She had killed her friend, no who longer had the urge to kill her! Blazeheart didn't even know how the battle between WindClan and RiverClan was going, all she cared about was her friend.. and now.. she was gone.


	3. Revenge

**_Author's Note: _**_Wow, this was reallllly drawn out. Ugh, I kind of hate it. Bleh, a challenge from StellarClan called "Revenge". 1,511 words._

* * *

><p>"As you all know, ThunderClan is not backing down from this battle, so we will not either. ShadowClan is stronger than ThunderClan, and we will make sure that they will never threaten our home again." Ravenpaw starred up in awe as Bramblestar spoke. "We will be sending an attack patrol at Moonhigh toward their borders. Pineclaw will pick the cats for this mission." With a nod, the brown tabby tom took a step back to let his light brown Deputy up front. Ravenpaw twitched his ears as he listened, hopefully his name would be called. <em>I have been an apprentice for over 8 moons now. Hopefully I'll go out in the battle and earn my Warrior name!<em> "Along with myself, the cats that will be going are; Flintheart, Coalpelt, Birdwing, Snowtail, Cloudstripe, Whiteclaw, Spottedthorn, Thorndapple, Turtletail, Jadefrost-" _That's my mom!_ "-Frostfire, Kestrelwind, Ravenpaw-" _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ "-and Littlepaw." Ravenpaw looked up at his mother, the black and white she-cat, who looked down at her black son. "Are you ready?" She smiled as he nodded his head with exictement. Littlepaw joined them as they sat and talked about the battle.

"Alright, we are leaving!" Moonhigh couldn't come quick enough for Ravenpaw, as he waited for the sun to drop. He joined Jadefrost as she waited for Snowtail and Cloudstripe, before rushing out of the camp. "ThunderClan won't know what hit them!" Flintheart laughed, as they came up to the border. Pineclaw stopped the group before turning to them. "We will go into two groups. Cloudstripe, you will lead Spottedthorn, Turtletail, Jadefrost, Ravenpaw, and Frostfire up through the back of their camp. I will take the rest and go forward to their camp." The brown and white tom nodded his head as his Deputy ran off with his cats. "Alright, let's go."

Ravenpaw followed his mother's black and white pelt as they ran through ThunderClan's forest. He didn't like it, as the trees were too close together and it was hard to run through them. Soon, he started to smell the over-whelming smell of ThunderClan camp. Ravenpaw spotted Pineclaw's group, who flicked his tail and had his cats rush in with a battle cry. Ravenpaw's paws twitched as he waited for Cloudstripe to make his move. "Now!"

The cats charged in from the back of the camp, tearing down their dens in the process. Ravenpaw spotted a light golden she-cat apprentice, and tackled into her, but was pushed off by a Warrior. He heard Jadefrost hiss and attack the Warrior. Ravenpaw smiled as he mother helped him and the two fought the Warrior together. Suddenly, the golden she-cat was on top of Jadefrost, two other apprentices biting at her legs. The tom growled, and jumped at the golden she-cat, rolling on the ground with her, but he heard a sudden gasp, and turned his head to see the Warrior standing over his mother, who was not moving. "Jadefrost!" He wailed, before feeling claws go down his back. He turned to face the she-cat and growled, clawing near her face though she dodged the move. There was a yowl and all cats stopped fighting, eyeing each other, before the ThunderClan Leader stood on the Highrock before them. "Enough, this battle is over!" He hissed, as cats turned their head to the ThunderClan Deputy, who laid on her side, not moving under the Highrock. ShadowClan cats let out a cheer as they won, before they grabbed their wounded and killed Warriors, slowly pulling them back.

Ravenpaw sat near his mother's body, his head pressed against her side. Littlepaw came to comfort him, but he hissed her away. He saw Bramblestar slowly make his way over to Ravenpaw. "I am sorry for your loss." He mewed, sitting down, his tail curled neatly around his paws. "Then make ThunderClan pay!" He growled, his fur standing on end. "ThunderClan has already. They lost their Deputy and they now know not to mess with our Warriors." "Yes, but they haven't paid for my mother's death!" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. "I cannot force another war on ThunderClan for losing one Warrior." "But she was my mother!" He hissed, before Bramblestar flicked his tail. "Silence!" He turned around, leaving the apprentice to himself.

When morning came, Bramblestar annouced that Ravenpaw and Littlepaw would be made Warriors, they earned the names Ravenflight and Littleheart. Ravenflight hissed away any cats who wanted to congratulate him. After standing their vigil for the night, Bramblestar announced they would go to the Gathering. "Aren't you excited?" Littleheart asked, following Ravenflight as they walked. "No. I'm not. Jadefrost needs to be here." "Well.. she is. In heart." Ravenflight whipped around, growling at Littleheart. "No, she is not. She is not here in heart. She is dead and it's Bramblestar's fault!" Littleheart gasped as he snapped at her, and she hurried past him. Ravenflight sighed, not meaning to snap at his friend, and slowly followed the rest of the group.

Once in the clearing, Bramblestar, Rosestar, Hawkstar, and Fogstar took their spots on the tree branches, though Bramblestar and and Hawkstar stayed away from eachother, as did ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. Ravenflight noticed as golden ThunderClan cat, and he felt his fur rise. _That's the apprentice that fought Jadefrost_. "ThunderClan welcomes one cat as a full Warrior, Lightstrike." The golden she-cat smiled, and nodded to the cats around her. "That is all." "Ah, ShadowClan has the same news as well. We welcome one of our appretinces as a full Warrior, Ravenflight." The tom was too busy starring at Lightstrike to hear the praises. Once the Gathering was over, Ravenflight went over to Lightstrike. "Hello." He smiled, hiding his hate for her. She narrowed her blue eyes at him, baring her fangs. "What do you want, _ShadowClan_?" Ravenflight just shook his head. "I wanted to say congrats on earning the name." Lightstrike tilted her head. "Hm.. alright. Thanks. You too." She nodded, before turning away.

Moons past before ThunderClan and ShadowClan were comfortable around each other. "Come on Ravenflight, get's go on a patrol!" Littleheart purred as she rushed out of the Warriors' Den. Ravenflight rolled his eyes, looking up at the Leaders Den, seeing Bramblestar. He narrowed his eyes, and turned toward the back of the Warriors' nest, grabbing a thing of leaves and looked at the red berries there. He went toward the fresh kill pile, grabbing a mouse and smashing the red berries on it, grabbing it and taking it to Bramblestar. "Hey, first pick of the pile." He murmured, dropping it and leaving. Bramblestar dipped his head, eating into the mouse. "So that patrol?" It wasn't long when he could hear Bramblestar coughing, and he grinned a twisted grin.

Coming up to the border, ShadowClan met with a ThunderClan patrol, which Lightstrike was on. "Oh, hello Lightstrike." Ravenflight purred, which made Lightstrike feel embarresed. The patrol just nodded their heads before parting way. "Hey, Lightstrike. Met me at the Great Oak Tree tonight, see ya!" Ravenflight quickly hurried over to Littleheart, following his friend.

As night came, Ravenflight slipped away from camp, going toward the Great Oak Tree, where he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes. "You wanted to see me?" She purred, her pelt shining under the moonlight. "Yes." Ravenflight purred in return, walking toward the she-cat. "Ravenflight-" "Lightstrike, I've loved you since the day at the Gathering." Lightstrike turned away, shaking her head. "But this is wrong.." She mewed softly. Ravenflight nuzzled her chest as he walked under her chin. "It's okay." "Well.. Ravenflight, I love you too." The tom smiled, a twisted, wicked grin. "This isn't wrong." He bared his fangs at her. "_This_ is wrong!" He jumped onto the she-cat, biting her throat before she could react. "Never touch my mother again." He hissed, turning to walk back to camp.

"Bramblestar.. is dead." The crowd of cats hushed as they saw Vipertail, the Medicine Cat, standing on the Highrock. _Yes,_ Ravenflight purred. _I have gotten my revenge._ "What about his nine lives?!" Someone called out. "He had seven left.. but.. He somehow ate Deathberries.. and we couldn't save him." Vipertail turned away, hearing the wails of his clanmate. "Who could do this?!" "Bramblestar!" "Oh great StarClan!" "I know who did this, ThunderClan!" Many cats agreed it was the work of ThunderClan, and cats started to band together to try and attack the clan again. "No." Ravenflight mewed, the clan starting to part to look at the black tom sitting in the middle. "_I _killed Bramblestar." Cats gasped and looked at him as if he had a double head. "He let my mother die, so I let him die. Along with Lightstrike, one of ThunderClan cat's who also killed my mother." Pineclaw ran toward the tom, growling. "Why you traitor!" He sunk his teeth into Ravenflight's throat, sending the tom following to the ground. "I am no... traitor.." He coughed. "Bram..blestar.. was the traitor.." Slowly, Ravenflight closed his eyes, only seeing darkness, no shining light that cats spoke about when StarClan comes to get you. Only darkness.


	4. Missing

**_Author's Note:_** _This is a challenge from StellarClan called "Missing". It was 1,694 words._

* * *

><p>Many cats stood in the middle of the camp, starring up into the Leaders' Den. Icefang paced outside, while Minnowfall sat, twitching her silver tail nervously. Cinderfall slowly made his way out of the Leaders' Den, Icefang's dark amber eyes darting to him. "Well?" Cinderfall shook his head. "I'm afraid Sparrowstar didn't make it.. or your kit.." Icefang's fur raised upon end, and he shook his head. "You're lying!" He spat, before Brownpaw raced out. "We did all we could Icefang, she was weak already from losing a life from Greencough before and now.." "So that means.." "Oh Sparrowstar.." Cinderfall nodded his head. "Yes, that was her last life." He announced, hearing the gasps of his clan mates. Minnowfall shuffled her paws, standing up slowly. "Then I shall travel to the Moonstone tonight." The Deputy spoke, though some cats seemed uncertain.<p>

"Minnowfall as Leader? I'm not so sure of that.." "She's too weak!" "I'd rather have Gorgebelly as Leader instead." Minnowfall's ears flattened as she heard the whispers of her clan-mates. StarClan help me. "Yes, we will go just before the sun sets. It's a long way. We won't back it back until tomorrow, so you need to decide about the new Deputy before we leave." Minnowfall nodded her head, before gazing out on the clan. She turned toward the Leaders' Den, walking in as she laid next to Icefang as they both mourned the lose of their Leader. Sparrowstar, what should I do?

The sun was started to set when Cinderfall came up to the silver tabby. "Now is the time." "I know, I think I've made the right choice.." She stood onto the Highrock, calling for a clan meeting. "I have decided which cat shall be my Deputy." She cleared her throat as cats suddenly looked interested. Her eyes gazed over at Willowbreeze, the pale brown tabby sat with her apprentice. Then she turned toward Gorgebelly, the large silver and white tabby tom puffed out his chest. She let out a sigh as she looked down at Hawkberry, then nodding her head. " say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is.." She paused, closing her eyes. "Gorgebelly." She annouced, reopening them as many cats cheered.

Minnowfall followed after Cinderfall as they walked through the forest. "Have I made the right choice?" She asked, looking at the grey tom. "With Gorgebelly? If you believe so, then yes. He is a tough tom, brave Warrior, but a little hot-headed." He nodded, thinking about the Warrior. Minnowfall looked away, unsure if she did. She let out a breath. "I wish Sparrowstar was still here. Or if she had picked another cat to be the Deputy." "Nonsense. It was you who stopped RiverClan and ThunderClan from going to war with each other when Sparrowstar sent you there. It was also you who lead that battle patrol to ShadowClan's camp when they attacked WindClan. It was you when lead the clan when Sparrowstar was too ill when she had Greencough. You will make a great Leader, Sparrowstar was wise in picking you." Minnowfall felt hot under her pelt from his compliments. "Oh.. thank you Cinderfall.." She purred, smiling as she walked.

They finally reached the Moonstone, and Cinderfall gustered for her to go in. She nodded, and slowly walked in. She gazed down at the large stone, that shined as the moonlight hit it. She let out a breath and laid on the ground, pressing her nose into the cold stone. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, she found herself in a starry forest. She gazed around, before seeing some cats appear around her. "Hello Minnowfall. We are here to grant you your nine lives." Minnowfall looked around at all the cats, before seeing a brown tabby step forward. "Hawkpaw!" She exclaimed, seeing her younger brother. He dipped his head toward his older sister, before leaning toward her.

"With this life I give you Protection. Use it well to protect your clan, as if a mother to her kits." Minnowfall's eyes widened as he placed his nose on her head, seeing the image of a mother standing in front of many kits.

"With this life I give you Loyalty." Minnowfall watched as Hawkpaw backed away, showing a black she-cat. "Ravenpool.." "Use it to make sure you know where your loyalties lie. Always with the clan."

"With this life I give you the ability to Offer Second Chances. If a plan fails, is a Clanmate disappoints you, if destiny seems the wrong way around, never despair. Have the faith to try again, learn from what happened before, and success may come." Minnowfall blinked, seeing Littlefang give her this life. She smiled as the former Medicine Cat removed his nose from her head. He dipped his head toward her, backing away to let a golden she-cat walk up to her.

"With this, I give you a life for Clear Judgment of Character. Use it wisely to know each cat from the other, and the vaule or threat they may hold." Minnowfall smiled as she watched Goldenfern walk away, sitting with the others.

"With this life I give you Courage. You must always follow what your heart tells you to, even if it's one of the hardest decisions you may face. But have Courage to do so." Minnowfall nodded as Greystorm placed his nose against her head.

"With this life I give you Love." Minnowfall gazed up at Frostgaze, Littlefang's former apprentice and former Medicine Cat. "Oh Frostgaze.." He didn't say anything after, but he smiled as he pressed his nose into Minnowfall's fur, taking in her scent for a moment. She gazed at him longingly, before having to move for Minnowfall's mother, Silverwind.

"With this life, I give the gift of Patience. There will be hard times in your life, Minnowfall. But you can not rush into things, be patience." Minnowfall smiled, her eyes closing as her mother filled her with this life. "Oh, I am so proud of you." Minnowfall purred as she watched her mother step away, showing her grand-father, Whitewater.

"With this life, I give you the gift of Humor. Even in the darkest of times, it doesn't hurt to try and lighten your clan-mates moods." He smiled, touching his grand-daughter's silver fur, passing this life onto her. Minnowfall turned to the last cat, a pale ginger tabby she-cat. "Sparrowstar.." She whispered, seeing the Leader looking healthier than the last time she saw her.

"With this life, I give you the gift of Hope. Always have hope and faith. Believe in your clan-mates judgments, just as much as you would your own." Sparrowstar placed her nose into the young she-cat's head, filling her with her last life. "I hail you by your new name, Minnowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Minnowstar purred as the cats called out her names before they slowly faded, as it the forest around her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around, leaving the stone behind her. She smiled, seeing Cinderfall laying on the ground asleep. She nudged him with her paw, and smiled when he opened his amber eyes. "Ah, Minnowfall, you're done?" "That's Minnow_star_ to you." She teased and he dipped his head toward her. "Welcome, Minnowstar." He smiled as they slowly started back to RiverClan.

They arrived as the sun was near Sunhigh. She gasped, seeing the camp empty. "What in StarClan!?" She exclaimed, looking around. "Hello!?" She rushed from den to den, though it looked as if no cat was around. "Cinderfall, what has happened?" She asked, coming up to him. "How should I know?" Minnowstar frowned. It looked as if no cat had lived here for moons, if it wasn't for their scent. "Come on, let's follow their scent trail." They soon came to ThunderClan's borders, and Minnowstar was confused. "Well, come on." Cinderfall urged, walking across it.

Minnowstar followed quickly after, before coming up to the ThunderClan camp. She gasped, seeing her clan mates sitting in the middle of the camp, starring at her. "What is the meaning of this!?" She hissed, starring up at Tallstar. "Your clan has decided that they can not follow under your rule. They have requested that we allow them into ThunderClan." "That is crazy!" She spat, her tail shaking. "It's not, Minnowfall." "It's Minnow_star._" Gorgebelly walked forward, three other warriors trailing behind him. "You are no Leader. You will never be. RiverClan is _mine_. I am their rightful Leader, as RiverClan has also agreed to this." "You all are traitors!" Cinderfall growled, glaring at his clanmates. "No, the only traitor here is Minnowfall. RiverClan.." Gorgebelly held up his tail high in the air, as the RiverClan cats stood up, baring their fangs. "Attack!" Minnowstar gasped, and turned to run, but was quickly pinned down. "Take her life. All of them." Minnowstar lost life after life, from her wounds to being fed Deathberries.

She woke suddenly in StarClan, as she gazed down at her paws. She saw the nine cats who gave her her lives, but they only shook their heads, turning away. Minnowstar opened her mouth to call to them, but no sound came out but a wail. She looked down at the ground, seeing RiverClan cheering for the death of their Leader, and Gorgebelly announcing that Thistletail would be his Deputy and that he would leave to get his nine lives soon. They thanked ThunderClan for letting them stay for a while, before the rest of RiverClan left to go back home, not even bothering to take Minnowstar's body back with them.


End file.
